Welcome to Berk (cynder and Spyro)
by Divergdragon2415
Summary: When cyinder and Spyro come to Berk they learn quickly they don't want to piss off a Night Fury. But what happens when the riders learn about these dragons with powers and what about Dagur.
1. Fish on Fire

**Cyinder's POV**

Spyro and I were flying along some unknown area while Sparx was just ahead of us. We were exploring some of the new unknown world, searching for a place that we could call home-or at least a place where we don't have to fight monsters or a new evil every day. We were nearing an island when I heard the sound of my belly rumbling.

"Spyro, can you help me catch some fish here, I'm hungry?" I asked but really, it was more of a command.

"Sure I'm kind of hungry too but, I don't see that many fish around." Spyro told me.

Then I caught the faint smell of fish comming from the island we were nearing. I saw that Spyro smelt it too so I montioned for him to follow landed in the island and followed the smell of fish when we found a whole room full of barres, and barrels of FISH.

"Wow, I have never seen so many fish at once." Spyro said.

"The dragons that live here must really like fish." Sparx said.

"Well...let's dig in!" I said as I jumped into one of the barrels full of fish.

"No Cynder, we can't. We need to ask permission." Spyro said.

"O, come on Spyro, live a little." I said slapping Spyro a little too hard on Thorpe back with my tail. He suddenly got into a coughing fit a blew a fire in the wrong direction. The door made completely out if wood. Pretty soon the whole place was on fire.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting outta here!" Sparx said.

"For once, I agree with you Sparx." I said as Spyro and I ran out towards the forest.

From afar I could faintly see what looked like apes with buckes of water run to the building. I saw what looked like the head ape braking orders too everyone but by then we were long gone, hidden by the forest. The whole time we were running I coun't help the feeling that we were being followed but I payed no attention to it. A few miles later found a decent size cove a decided to rest there and figure out what we were going to do in the morning.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

I was getting a well needed rest after flying on Toothless all day when I was woken up by yelling. I imedetly ran out of bed and put some clothes on. I jumped on Toothless and we started flying to where the yelling was comming from. We flew to the fish hut and saw that it was on fire!

"Dad, how did this happen?" I asked my dad although I had a pretty good guess.

"We don't know. Mulch and Bucket were walking when that said they saw sole and BOOM, the fish hut is on fire. And I think we all know the guess of who did it."

My mind immediately ran to conclusions on why the dragons would have set it on fire. I started paising when Toothless started growling at something in the forest. Probable just a Terrible Terror but a pretty scary growl non the less.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" I asked trying to sooth him but before I could touch him her went dashing off into the forest.l

I tried to keep up with him but, when you have a Nightfurry dead set on finding someone or soemthing vs. a human with two and 1/2 legs, I think we all know who's going to win. Eventually I gave up and went back to the fish hut.

"Hey Gobber, what was the damage?" I asked

"Well some of the fish survived the fire but most of it was either cooked or burnt. Also all if the fish hut os gone, give or take a few scraps."

I sighed and thought it would be best if I went home and waited for Toothless. I barley took 3 steps when I was surrounded by people asked me questions like did the dragons do this and whould they do This. They kept asked me these questions until my father came in and basically dragged me back to the house reminding me of when I was still Hiccup the Useless.

"So, Hiccup, when I said we could have dragons on Berk you said you would train them all to be part of our every day lives. But I can not allow them to stay if they continue to turn this island to ashes."

Wow. Not what I was exspecting. I mean he didn't yell or anything. I at least was exspecting a punishment.

"Oh and Hiccup, you and the other riders will be rebuilding the fish hut tomarow."

I knew it was to good to be true. I sighed and went to bed completly forgetting Toothless wasn't here with me.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Your reviews matter!**


	2. The Big, Black dragon

Hiccup's POV

I woke up a little after the sun was in the sky stretching when I heard my dad yell "HICCUP GET OUT OF BED NOW"

I imedetly jolted up a yell back "sorry dad, be there in a sec." I then put my clothes on in a rush and said "Toothless, why didn't you wake me?" It took me a seccond to realize I was talking to nothing.

I ran downstairs and looked for Toothless but found nothing.

"Hiccup I've been calling you for 10 minites. Why didn't you answer?" My dad asked me.

"I don't know. Toothless didn't wake me. He ran off last night and I haven't seen him since." I told him.

"Well if he's here or not you still have a fish hut to rebuild." My father told me.

I sighed and said "yeah, be back by dinner."

While I was walking to the sight of the burnt fish hut I saw Astrid and ran over to her.

"Hey Astrid"

"Hey Hiccup, where's Toothless."

"He ran off last night and he hasn't come back."

"You don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"Na, it's Toothless. He may not be able to fly but he's not defaceless." I told her but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. "What if he dad get into trouble? What if he needes my help?"

I couldn't help those thoughts until he arrived at the burnt fish hut. "Well this fish hut is not going to build it's self." I thought as I started my day of tourture.

Spyro's POV

I woke in a dark cave with Cynder snuggling next to be. Close by I saw a pond with some fish swimming so I thought I would be Cynder some breakfast sence we never got some food last night and she's going to be cranky when she wakes up. Needless to say a hungry and cranky Cynder in the morning is not a goos combination.

"Good morning Spyro." Cynder said, no dought from the smell of cooked fish.

"Good morning Cynder." I said as I handed her a fish. "Have you seen Sparx yet?"

"Not sence yesterday, no. But I'm sure he will turn up soon enough." As if on cue Sparx came flying over in a panick.

"Big-black-following-over there by the bush!" Sparx said.

"Whoa, whoa Sparx. Slow down. Start from the beginning." I said.

"Well I was wandering around, scouting areas. When I saw this big, black dragon heading in your direction. I thought I would follow it to see what it was doing. When I heard it mumbling that sounded like "If Ignites sent two dragons just to cause trobble I'm gonna", them he said some things I don't feel cofterbal repeating. The main thing is, he's following your trail and is mad, like really mad."

"That guy knows Ignites." I said.

"And obioisely doesn't like him." Cynder said.

"Who could he be and why dose he hate Ignites." I asked

"No, Spyro I know that look. We are not staying here just to solve a mystery about some strange black dragon." Sparx said.

"Come on Sparx lets at least apologies about what we did to those apes." I said.

"Fine. But if we get caught up in some war or argument I'm blaming you." Sparx told me.

"I'll take that." I said

"Well let's find that ape village and apologies so we can get out of here." Cynder said.

We flew over the island and found the ape village. We landed in some place outside the town. We then started walking until Cynder was attacked by you guessed it, a big, black dragon.

* * *

**A/N**

I know not one of my best chapters but I'm doing my best with the end of school and last minute homework.

Please review, YOUR VOICE COUNTS.


End file.
